


Artificial Love

by kirschteinism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AI!Hinata, Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, android!hinata, late entry, scientist!atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinism/pseuds/kirschteinism
Summary: [Day 4: Death]Atsumu created an android as an experiment to be his companion. He didn't plan to fall for him, but once you fall, you'll break.(based on something I read few years ago. I really think this theme fits them well)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> uhm I just wrote this in a whim and I haven't proofread this so please bear with me. So here's some atsuhina angst to satisfy my cravings <3

”Everything is perfect. his vitals are normal, memory chips are all set. imagery, sensory are checked. what else?” Akaashi jots down on his notes as he checks the panel where the wires are attached to the android.

Atsumu is practically vibrating as he scans the body. Fidgeting his fingers as checks the android’s program. Everything goes as planned, perfectly in sync, but the gush of anxiety can't be stopped from building in the pit of his stomach.

”bro this is cool! we should turn him on” Bokuto beamed.

”Bo, you should phrase that in a little bit more appropriate.” Kuroo said, snickering at his friend’s antics.

”yes, let's power this on I guess” Atsumu replied anxiously, as he slowly grasping the situation.

Kenma nods and starts fiddling the programs. He carefully detached the wired attached to the panels and closes the plate at the back of its body.

Silence dominated the lab, all unconsciously holding their breaths while waiting for the soft faint buzz.

Bokuto startled when he noticed the android opened its eyes, silently, revealing the beautiful orangey-honey orbs. A mesmerizing color that Atsumu personally picked himself. They all waited patiently for the android to familiarize itself, for his machines to fully come alive.

Atsumu started creating this Android 7 years ago, where the idea of living alone, not producing more humans, is rampant. He built this to be his companion, to ease his loneliness.

Starting back at the bright orbs, an idea popped out of his brain. A name that perfectly matches the android’s angelic face.

_Shouyo_

”Shouyo. are you comfortable with that name?” Atsumu asked.

”Of course! such a wonderful name was given to me” a soft, velvety voice rang through their ears. Everyone cooed at the sound. _Everything about his is enticing_. They collectively thought.

”Shouyo?” Atsumu called his attention.” how do you feel?”

”I feel _buwaaah_! some _zubaaam_ here and _guwaaah_ there!” the android squealed.

”Bro it's really yours” Kuroo cried.” i feel like a proud dad” they all laughed.

”Oh, shut up” Atsumu scoffed.

”Shouyo, do you know who I am?” he continued.

Shouyo stared straight into his eyes and said,” Atsumu Miya. 27. scientist. sleep-deprived idiot. living through coffee and gay.”

Before Atsumu can process what, it said, the squad is already clutching their stomach from laughing.

”Bro he's really yours” Kenma cried.

”Kenma” Atsumu muttered under his breath. Before everyone can react, Kenma bolts through the door, leaving the lab.

Kuroo is hitting the desk, Bokuto is on the floor and Akaashi is laughing on Atsumu’s face. Shouyo just stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

After a while, Kenma re-entered the lab, fully cautious of the things that might fly directly to him.” I can't believe you did this Tsum. Shouyo’s alive. Breathing, talking, and living.”

”I know. It's fascinating” they look at Shouyo while the latter is still familiarizing himself with the environment.

”Shouyo” Akaashi started. ”do you want to go outside?”

Shouyo’s eyes sparkled at the idea. He nodded enthusiastically, practically vibrating on his spot. Atsumu grins as he guides the android out of the lab.

They entered a huge modern house, with the interior painted white. Shouyo gasp at the sight. The squad can't hold their adoration on him. They continue to tour the android around the house. His new home.

”This is going to be your room,” Atsumu said as they arrived at the bedroom hall.

He opens the door, revealing the warm homey room. Shouyo took a brief walk around the quarter, analyzing his new place.

Atsumu doesn't know where and how to start teaching Shouyo some things. He did program some basics but the android needs to know more.

”Here are some of your books Shou. Feel free to read anything in your free time.” the scientist offered as they walked further into the room.

”There are also stacks of movies there at the cabinet”

A few moments later Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma bid their goodbyes as they still need to run some more tests in the lab.

Many months had passed, and everything seems going smoothly, except for Shouyo. He started to realize that something is off with him.

It all started when they had their movie night. Shouyo glanced at Atsumu and he saw the scientist bawling his eyes out. He started to wonder, _why can’t I do that? Is there something wrong with me?_ It bothered him all night, and even weeks after that.

“Atsumu-san? What are you doing?” Shouyo asked softy, concern written all over his face.

“Me? Oh, I’m crying?” the scientist replied, wiping his tears.

_“Why are you asking me back"_ the android murmured. So that’s crying, why can’t I do that?

“is there something wrong Shouyo?” said Atsumu, now facing him.

“Uhm, I find it weird why can’t I do that too?” he asked, slightly tilting his head.

And that’s when it hit Atsumu. _Shouyo can’t feel emotions like humans._

Days after their talk, the house feels so tense. Atsumu always spend his day in the lab, leaving Shouyo alone with his thoughts.

“Bro, I think I failed.” The scientist started.

“failed what Tsum-tsum?” Bokuto asked.

“Shouyo.”

“what happened?”

“Bro, do you think his emotion system failed? He asked me why he can’t feel anything like I do.” 

Atsumu said, staring at the void.

“I don’t know bro, lets have a test run?”

Atsumu returned to the house late at night. He heard something in his room. He found Shouyo sitting in the bathtub crying.

“Hey Shou, what happened?” he asked, crouching down at his. Caressing his hair while he calmed the android down.

“Atsumu-san, I don’t like this” Shouyo sobbed.

“I- I don’t like to see the pain in your eyes looking at me like you failed something. I don’t want to see you hurt!” he continued.

“Shou- “

“Something’s wrong with me, right? I searched about it and Atsumu-san I don’t want to be a heartless android” Atsumu started to feel the tightness on his throat.

“Shou, you’re not like that”

“No! Atsumu-san you have that look in your eyes again I hate it! I’m hurting you!”

Sobs echoed through the room. Atsumu doesn’t know how to calm the latter down. He continues to rub Shouyo’s back, assuring him that everything’s all right.

“Atsumu-san?” Shouyo’s raspy voice broke Atsumu’s trance.

The scientist looked at him curiously.

“I remember you telling me something abut my code” he whispered softly. And that’s when Atsumu know this will be the end.

“Shouyo no.” He said firmly. Completely denying what’s about to happen.

“Atsumu-san, I’ll terminate myself.” The android said with eyes filled with determination.

Minutes had passed and no one said a thing. Shouyo touched Atsumu’s face, wiping the stray tears flowing unconsciously from his eyes.

“Sorry Atsumu-san, but I think it’s the right thing to do. I’d rather die that seeing you everyday blaming yourself for my failure. It hurts seeing you drown yourself to work, thinking of what to do to fix me.”

“I enjoyed my stay here Atsumu-san! I’m so grateful that you took your time to do me, to give me a chance to work. You’re a dedicated person and I’m to say that I am yours. However, I can’t say that I love you because I don’t know what that is, I don’t know the feeling of loving someone. As much as I want to know what that feels, I don’t think I deserve that.”

“Shouyo please” Atsumu begged silently.

Shouyo held Atsumu’s face and smiled. He slowly move closer to him. Atsumu felt a soft, pillowy lips touched his cheeks and forehead. He sobbed harder, body shaking uncontrollably.

“Shouyo, 960621” The android stated.

_Android code 960621 has been terminated, System shutting down._

**Author's Note:**

> i know it doesnt make any sense and it's rushed af but i hope you enjoy reading this


End file.
